


Dress Shopping

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Crossdressing, F/M, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Teacher Castiel, Wedding, cas has to try on a dress, not really - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali made me try on a dress to see if it would fit her maid of honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Shopping

I taught the students two songs so far! I’m not going to tell you what they are, but I’ll record it for you so you can watch it when you get home.

Gabriel and Kali are getting married in two months. They have been fighting non-stop so I don’t know if the wedding will go through. I hope it does because I have put a lot of work into this wedding. Kali made me try on a dress to see if it would fit her maid of honor. I see three problems with that.  
1) I have no curves.  
2) I have no breasts.  
3) I’m not a woman.

It was uncomfortable and Kali took pictures. I will never forgive her.

And no you can’t see the pictures. No one is allowed to see those pictures ever. I do not care if you’re my best friend. Those pictures will never be seen.

Call soon, please.

459 days left until you come home.

-Cas


End file.
